With an increase of electrical devices used in the transportation and communication markets, the energy industry is continually expanding to meet an increasing energy need. Typically, batteries can be broadly classified into two categories: primary batteries and secondary batteries. A primary battery, also known as a disposable battery, can be used once until the battery is depleted, after which the disposable battery can be replaced with a new battery. A secondary battery, also known as a rechargeable battery, can be capable of repeated recharging and reuse. One advantage of rechargeable batteries can be a cost advantage, environmental friendlier alternative, and an ease-of-use compared to disposable batteries. As the battery industry continues to grow, rechargeable batteries are taking an increasingly central role in meeting the needs of the various markets.
As a number of devices using rechargeable batteries increase, there is an increasing demand to recharge the rechargeable batteries more efficiently and rapidly. Charging a plurality of rechargeable batteries together can be useful to reduce a time period a user must wait before a charged battery is available. Reducing waiting period for users of rechargeable batteries can be important in environments where a large number of rechargeable batteries are used or where there is a high demand for the batteries. Additionally, efficiently managing the charging of a plurality of batteries can aid in balancing user demand with a health of each battery.
Reference will now be made to the exemplary embodiments illustrated, and specific language will be used herein to describe the same. It will nevertheless be understood that no limitation of the scope of the invention is thereby intended.